


A Deadman's Chance

by honeytt



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Beta Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Brief starvation, Eventual Relationships/Romance/Happy Ending, Graphic Description, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Master & Servant, Mentioned Lee Hanna, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnant Seungri, Suicidal Thoughts, pedophilia mention but no actual pedophilia god no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeytt/pseuds/honeytt
Summary: Seungri hadn't always lived his life as a slave, contrary to popular belief. He was born the son of a burly drunkard and a cheap whore, but by no means was he owned at birth. His family miraculously got by through the years after he was born, despite being piss poor. Seungri's younger sister made the situation worth struggling for, because if she hadn’t been born, he was sure he wouldn’t have survived the decade that he did.Unfortunately, his life only lasted those ten years.Or OT3 where Seunghyun, Jiyong, and Seungri come to love one another and desperately try to save each other in the hell that is slavery (Cross-posted on AFF).





	1. grieve

Seungri hadn't always lived his life as a slave, contrary to popular belief. He was born the son of a burly drunkard and a cheap whore, but by no means was he owned at birth. His family miraculously got by through the years after he was born, despite being piss poor. Seungri didn't know how his parents did it, he assumed they stole their whole lives without getting caught, since he couldn't recall them ever mentioning a job. Ultimately, he didn't care, so long as he and his sister had food in their stomachs and a life to look forward to.

Hanna was three years younger than him, and she was the best thing he could've ever asked for in his life. The siblings loved and respected one another, and they hardly ever fought. Why fight when there was already a competition just to survive? Seungri protected her at all costs. When it seemed like their food wouldn’t last the week and he looked at her gaunt face, he’d beg his dad to get more. When some girls tried to beat her up as they walked the filthy streets, he yelled and pushed them away. When she cried to herself during the night because of their unfair life, he’d snuggle closer, hug her, and tell her that rich people were all jerks anyway. She’d gently pat his short, brown hair in return. Hanna made the situation worth struggling for, because if she hadn’t been born, he was sure he wouldn’t have survived the decade that he did.

Unfortunately, his life only lasted those ten years.

He didn’t die, but for a long time he wished he had. Soon after his tenth birthday, the small village he lived in suffered the wrath of a flood. It didn’t ruin a lot, as most homes and people made it through, his included, but the food and water supply decreased instantaneously. Their poor village already didn’t get enough to eat or drink, and some were on the brink of starvation before the flood occurred. The villagers expressed their rage when vendors told them it would take about two weeks to restore their supply. _How can we wait two weeks with no food_ , they had scream. _You either wait or you die_ , the vendors screamed back. Seungri remembered feeling anguished at their sudden lack of sustenance. Moreso, he remembered the sense of dread that filled him when he wondered how his sister would live. She couldn’t die - he absolutely wouldn’t let that happen. He’d give up his own food in a heartbeat and steal everyone else’s food, leftovers, whatever he could find if it meant Hanna would survive.

For the first few days, Seungri’s family lived just as they had before the flood. They tried to ration their food so it’d last, and while everyone ate less for the day, it was enough. Their home didn’t have any water, though, so they had to make do without a drink.

The following days were tough. They didn’t have much food to begin with, and he could no longer ask his dad to get more. Seungri always made sure to sneak some of his portion onto Hanna’s when she wasn’t looking. He’d give up his whole damn plate, but she was sure to protest and argue, and he didn’t want to needlessly tire them both. They had to conserve as much energy as they could.

At the beginning of the second week, his mother was the first to go. She was a frail woman, always had been, and she couldn’t take the hunger anymore. He clearly observed how her eyes dimmed and her body stilled, releasing the smallest of breaths - the last one she ever took. She died in their makeshift living room. She wasn’t even buried, as they had no tools to make a grave with and no location to actually bury her in, so the best they could do was cover her body with a sheet and pretend like no one was there. Seungri held his sister and cried with her, and then avoided the living room afterwards.

His father died a day later. He was stronger than most average men, but even he perished in the face of hunger. Starvation did that to everyone, he supposed. Seungri didn’t have the energy to cry, but he still held Hanna for a long time and only let go when he couldn’t stand to look at his father’s lifeless form anymore. He put a sheet over him, too.

The second week was coming to an end. The thin vendors who had survived told the rest of the village that they’d restock in two days. Two days had never felt so far away. Seungri believed they’d hold out and get to eat like they’ve never eaten before. Even when Hanna looked like she’d keel over at any moment and he felt closer to death than life, he promised himself that he’d make his sister live. He left her sleeping in their home the night before they’d have food again so he could venture out and steal anything he could bring back, just to have a head start. Seungri roamed the streets for about three hours, exhausting himself by the minute but desperate to find something, anything, to consume. Just when he gave up and headed back home, he saw something red peeking out under a pile of destroyed wood. He carefully moved the wood away and almost fainted in relief. He wouldn’t have to high five the grim reaper after all; he had found a packet of crackers! It wasn’t much, and as he looked closer, he noticed it was half empty and a bit soggy. Hell, it probably wasn’t even edible but he found food at last, and he was giving it all to Hanna!

Seungri regained some of his lost energy and sprinted home, excited to give Hanna the crackers. It was still dark inside their room and he maneuvered his way around junk until he reached his sister. He felt bad for waking her up but she needed to eat as soon as possible. The boy shook her shoulder several times, but she didn’t wake. Seungri huffed and shook even harder, clutching the packet of crackers in the other hand. Was she really tired? Why wasn’t she getting up? Seungri was sure to put effort into it so she’d actually wake up. There was no light, so he couldn’t see if there was any change in her expression, but the longer he moved her around the more he dreaded that something within him would snap the moment he stopped. He didn’t realize that tears rolled down his eyes, or that the crackers disintegrated with the sudden force of his grip.

He promised he wouldn’t let this happen, he promised! He had food in his hand, why couldn’t her body wait just a little longer?! They were getting more portions in a day, why did she… why did she leave him all alone…

Seungri screamed, completely devastated by the death of his baby sibling. The amount of grief that manifested inside him was unlike anything he had ever experienced, not even for his parents’ deaths. It overwhelmed him entirely, and he wailed loudly as small, balled up fists hit the ground in his misery. He howled and shrieked the entire night, shouting his voice hoarse by the time morning came by. The distressed boy refused to look at his sister when light filtered in. He didn’t want to see, he just wanted everything to go back to how it was before the stupid flood.

He heard the hustle of villagers outside the door while he remained in the same position he had been in all night long. There was a commotion outside, and he briefly wondered why their dead silent village suddenly became animated once again. That’s when he remembered that the vendors brought back food. Seungri’s heart almost jumped in excitement before it was smothered by the crushing weight of his new reality. He clenched his teeth in irritation. What good would come out of eating again? It would only serve to harshly remind him that starvation took away his family. Why should he go out and celebrate? He’d rather die.

The boy jolted suddenly, stunned by his thoughts, but considering them no less. He was still starving, and his body would give out soon enough. He calmed himself down with the thought that, at least in death, he’d be close to Hanna. Although, a small part of him, some unknown feeling that he couldn’t describe, a feeling of hope that maybe someday he’d truly belong, dwelled within him and refused to give up. With the heaviest heart and mind that no ten year old possessed, Seungri forced his body to stand up and open the door to follow the rest of the villagers, thoughts of death relocated to the back of his mind.

It wasn’t freeing in any way, but it felt like a step in some sort of direction. He didn’t know what he’d make of his life, or if he’d even live long, but for the moment he decided to finally get something to eat.

Just like he expected, the villagers ran and stumbled in their haste to get any form of nutrition. Their weakened bodies and haggard expressions disturbed Seungri in many ways, and he paused to wonder if he looked the same. It didn’t matter, though, and he continued making his way to the first vendor he could find. He was an old man, withered and shaking like a leaf, but determined to help people. Seungri approached his stand and waited for everyone in front of him to leave. Once his turn came up, the old man reached to his side and pushed a few dumplings into his hands. A weak _thank you_ bubbled up in his throat but he was shoved away before he could say it. He recovered and left without saying a word. The boy immediately bit into a dumpling and cried, immensely grateful for having food in his presence once again. He finished the food and went on to the next person who helped without expecting any pay. Seungri couldn’t pay for food, after all. He ate and ate until he felt sick, then he threw up. No one paid him any attention, though, so he sat in the dirt until the sickness passed. He couldn’t actually remember what happened afterwards, the days blurring together in his days of living as an orphaned child. He remembered recovering and living on the streets, as he couldn’t fathom ever going back to his home. Seungri would eat and drink what the people gave him, and when he couldn’t, he’d steal. He didn’t know how long he lived that way, perhaps a month or two, when the event that led to his current tragedy occured.

It wasn’t often talked about in his village, but sometimes he overheard the adults saying things about masters and slaves, how masters discreetly came to their village some nights to take people away, how they’d use slaves for sex once they presented and treated them horribly. One lady said her daughter had a fever and was in pain for a few days, and thought maybe her daughter had presented. She didn’t know though, and neither did Seungri or anyone else. He didn’t really know what they meant. The boy believed they were rumors of some sort, but he confirmed it was true when a master encountered him on the street one night. The master’s appearance was unmistakably different from anyone Seungri had ever seen. The tall, pink-haired man looked a bit old but well built. He wore a black duster with a navy mandarin collar shirt, unbuttoned at the top. The shirt was tucked in by black high rise pants, wide at the bottom. His boots were black with a bit of heel, giving him a taller impression. Around his waist was a gold chain-link belt, similar to the many thin chains around his neck. Seungri couldn’t tell right away, but the man wore quite a lot of body jewelry.

He had to be a master, no one had the money to pull off such an appearance.

Despite the master’s elegant beauty and handsome face, his expression was sharp and unwelcoming. The man’s face filled with disgust once he noticed someone was blocking his path. Seungri sat on the ground, dazed and unable to move. The master sneered when he made no effort to clear the path, then raised his hand to hit the boy. Seungri flinched and shut his eyes tightly, expecting pain. When it didn’t come, he opened his eyes to see the man’s face inches away from his own, regarding him with keen interest. Seungri yelped and leaned back, scrambling to get away. A strong hand took hold of his arm before he could escape, and he fearfully stared at the master’s hold.

“I didn’t come with the intention of taking one back today, but you just happened to be in my way, how convenient! You’re a pretty one, boy, you’ll make a beautiful man in your future years,” the master hummed, his face no longer striking as he revealed his true intentions. The grip on Seungri’s arm tightened. “You’re coming with me. Don’t throw a fit, or I’ll see to it that you receive punishment.”

Seungri didn’t throw a fit, as the man stated. He couldn’t, not when he felt paralyzed by terror and apprehension. He didn’t know what kind of punishment he’d receive, and he rather not know. When they were far away from the village, when the boy couldn’t recognize his surroundings anymore, he felt the fear swallow him and he wished to go back to safety where this man couldn’t find him. He stopped walking and tugged at the grip on his wrist, but only stumbled forward as the man remained unfazed and kept the pace. Seungri tried again, and the master peered down to look at him.

“W-Where… where are you taking me? Who are you?” he rasped. “Let go… Let go!”

The man grinned and strengthened his hold, almost breaking Seungri’s wrist. “Name’s Kang Sunghoon and I’m taking you to the palace. You’re a slave now, you’ll follow orders like the rest of the slaves and obey us masters for the rest of your life. We’ll definitely enjoy your presence, especially when you come of age! I can’t wait to feel the heat between your legs and touch your body. Of course, only until you’re eighteen. We don’t practice pedophilia, children are only to serve the palace.”

As the man rambled on and on about his upcoming, terrible situation, Seungri rapidly gave up on life and considered himself dead upon arrival. He really should’ve just let hunger take its course, then he wouldn’t have been enslaved for the next nine years and counting.


	2. in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun's introduction!

The familiar, harsh sound of chains rattling near his cell startled Seungri awake from a brief nap. As soon as he realized the sound wasn’t coming from his own chains, he willed himself to relax. The boy took calming breaths.

“I’m okay, I’m okay... I already did my rounds today, they shouldn’t come around for me...”

The chains he heard rattled again, sounding louder as they banged against metal. Someone near him was in trouble - loud sounds weren’t usually made down in the cells unless someone misbehaved. The only exception was when a slave was selected for the day, but even then the sounds remained low as everyone knew not to break the rules.

Seungri wasn’t one to sit still when something piqued his interest, though, even though he knew it might get him punished, so he carefully leaned towards his cell to observe his surroundings. He couldn’t grip the metal bars as his hands were chained behind his back, but that didn’t stop him from pressing his face close and letting his eyes wander.

About three or four cells down his left, the boy could make out a few figures roaming about. They were dressed in all black, and he immediately recognized them as their masters. Seungri’s eyes widened in surprise - the masters never came down to the cells! They had workers dressed in gray come fetch slaves instead, as they could never be bothered to actually come visit. Whoever was in trouble was in grave danger if the masters decided to punish them personally.

Seungri couldn’t make out anything else apart from the black figures, so he resorted to listening. Surprisingly, there were no other loud sounds made apart from the slave’s chains clattering around. The masters weren’t cursing or yelling, they weren’t even talking. He listened closely, finding it odd that there were no other sounds, until he heard the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing. It was very subtle, clearly the slave didn’t want to be heard. A puzzled expression formed on Seungri’s face as he tried to figure out what the sounds meant. It was eerie knowing he wasn’t the only one listening. He knew all the slaves were hyper aware of whatever sounds came across their otherwise silent area - they could mean the difference between life or death if something ever happened.

That moment seemed to be the present. Seungri always imagined that an incident would occur with a bang, something that would revolutionize his life and leave an unforgettable memory, allowing him to finally escape from this hell. Low grunts and muffled breathing breaking the silence wasn’t exactly how he pictured it would go.

Low grunts? The boy picked up the sounds of the slave struggling, or that’s what he thought was happening. What was going on? Why was the slave trying to be quiet? The sudden thought that perhaps the slave _wasn’t_ being punished but instead _disciplined_ filled Seungri with an immense dread.

Were the masters… fucking the slave on the floor outside their cell? Why didn’t they go to one of the private rooms instead? Why come all the way down to the cells? Nothing was making any _sense_ and the sounds wouldn’t stop. Seungri was desperate for answers at this point, his curiosity eager to be filled. He leaned even closer to see if there was any visual change, but leaned back almost immediately when he noticed the masters were gone. Where-

“What are you looking at, nosy brat?” came a deep voice by his cell. Fear gripped at Seungri’s heart and forced him to bow down, avoiding eye contact with the master and not speaking unless prompted to.

“Answer me. What were you doing?”

“N...Nothing, master.”

“You were clearly doing something. Keep the words short again and you’ll be seeing all kinds of things today, 05.”

Seungri almost wanted to cry. He knew it was foolish to look but he couldn’t help it, and now he was caught by a master. He recognized the voice as one of Sung-hoon’s friends, Ji-won. He wanted no relation with this man and he didn’t want to go back, he absolutely refused to. With a shaky inhale, he managed to speak long enough without a waver in his voice.

“There was… a sound. A slave’s metal chains. It woke me up, so I wondered what it was. That’s all, master.”

Ji-won hummed and lightly traced the metal bars on his door. Seungri tried not to look.

“So, you didn’t hear how we beat 09 to the ground earlier? You sure? He was being quiet but with the ears you all got in this place, I wouldn’t be surprised if you heard him.”

The boy almost looked up in shock but refrained from doing so. So they _were_ beating up a slave and not… He shook his head and answered no.

The tall man grinned and struck at the door, causing a jarring clang and making Seungri flinch. “You’re lucky you’re Sung-hoon’s favorite toy, if I hurt you he’d be on my ass in a second. Keep the lies to yourself, 05. If I catch you looking out again, I’ll take you right in your filthy cell and make sure everyone here is punished for your stupid misconduct. Are we clear?”

“Y-Yes, master.”

Ji-won sneered at him before hitting the cell again. He smirked when he saw the boy cower, satisfied. The master turned away and finally left him alone. Seungri waited until he heard the shuffling of the masters leaving one by one, done with this 09 slave, and he cried onto the ground. Horrible sobs came from his throat and threatened to choke him but the tears persisted until he tired himself out. Seungri thought that being enslaved for years would’ve ceased his tears entirely, make his heart solid and impenetrable, and it did for a while. However, up until a year ago or so (he had no way of managing time, but he guessed it was about a year), he would cry about most little things that made him feel sensitive and hurt. Crying so often was tiring but he couldn’t do anything about it.

Seungri started to feel worn out. The nap he took earlier did nothing to help him rest from his earlier session, and he barely got enough sleep as it was. As he settled in for the rest of the day, hoping to get some rest, he thought about the slave. Seungri knew he wasn’t okay - he got a beating from the masters themselves. He briefly wondered if he was even alive still before the exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

He woke up feeling extremely exhausted. Frustrated, he let out an involuntary loud whine. The boy sat up quickly and shut his mouth, even going as far as holding his breath in case the masters came back and decided to beat him up next. Nothing happened, so Seungri exhaled in relief. Not feeling like sleeping again, he chose to stare up at the ceiling, then at the little barred window at the very top of his cell. He found it odd when he was first thrown into the cell, but Sung-hoon had told him it was for ventilation purposes. It was too high up for him to considered escaping. Even if he screamed at the top of his lungs, no one would come rescue him. The window let him know if it was day or night, at least, and it also brought in a cool breeze during the summer. It would get devastatingly cold in the winter, though. It hadn’t been freezing cold in a long while, but that only meant it wasn’t too far off so it made the boy uneasy.

Seungri sat in silence for a while. The darkness outside the window told him it was already night time. He stared at the stars and admired their shining beauty. He used to look up at them and think about his life had he not been a slave. Would he still be alive? Would the situation be any different if he lived five, ten, fifteen years more in his village? He’d never find out, and he stopped wishing at the stars for an escape to a better life.

He didn’t have the energy to be thinking about such useless things anymore.

Just as he was about to doze off for the third time, unable to keep himself stimulated and finding nothing better to do, Seungri heard a low, drawn out groan down the hallway of cells. He sat wide awake and kept still. He didn’t dare move; if he gave in then he was definitely going back to a master’s bedroom. The boy didn’t know if he’d come back if that happened.

Someone groaned again, this time sounding vaguely closer than before. Panic replaced curiosity and Seungri backed away as far as he could into the cell’s corner. Whoever it was, they were stumbling closer and closer, probably in an effort to get to the exit. They weren’t very lucky, however, as a resounding smack followed the person’s last groan, indicating that they fell - painfully so.

Seungri waited for any more noises and wondered if the masters were alerted in any way. Weird things kept occuring that day. First a slave gets beaten in the cells by the masters and now someone was wandering about, it was almost unbelievable if not for the fact that Seungri was witnessing it all in its entirety. He didn’t know how someone got down there in the first place when he didn’t hear the doors open. Although he _had_ slept for a long time, perhaps they slipped past without him noticing. The doors were inaccessible by slaves, though… Only masters and their workers came through those doors, and slaves when they were led to the bedroom, but never on their own. The boy doubted that a master or worker was in the cells. It was late and they never interrupted at night, only early in the morning. Which meant-

A slave was walking around freely without supervision. _They had escaped!_

How they escaped, Seungri didn’t know, but he didn’t care. This was his chance! He was in no way prepared for a large scale breakout, but he had to see who it was that managed to escape. Ignoring all previous warnings and threats, Seungri slowly crawled forward until he could peek at the hallway from the bottom of his cell. There was a single light source in the entire area coming from the middle of the ceiling, so he couldn’t fully see who was on the ground. The slave had collapsed earlier and they hadn’t moved since, but Seungri could tell he was still alive by the slight pants he was releasing. The boy opened his mouth to get the slave’s attention but paused, seriously thinking about the repercussions. What if this slave ratted him out instead of helping him? What if he was wrong and this really wasn’t a slave? He was a goner for sure. Seungri thought about it for a moment longer before deciding that he’d just have to wager his chances.

“H-Hey…” he whispered quietly. No movement. He raised his voice a bit. “Hey… Are you okay?” Still no movements apart from low breathing. Seungri became frustrated.

“Hey! You’re a slave, right? Y-You… You escaped! How? How did- Actually it doesn’t matter, can you- can you help me? Us?” he backtracked at the last second, forgetting that other slaves may be awake and listening to him try to leave on his own. “Please…”

“...n’t ‘scape…”

Alarmed by the sound of someone’s voice, Seungri perked up and spoke again. “What? That was you, right? Can you say that again?”

“Didn’t… escape…”

Apprehension raced through his heart at hearing the other slave’s words. He didn’t escape? But that was impossible, how else was he-

“Got beaten… earlier… surely you remember…”

It was the slave from before. He never left? Seungri thought they had taken him away. Why would they leave a slave free? He had a burning amount of questions that he wanted to asked and it was stressing him out that they’d go unanswered. The boy had to keep asking, though, it felt somewhat freeing talking to someone of his status without being ignored or reprimanded.

“Why are you still here? Why are you… free?”

This time the slave took a while longer to respond. Seungri believed the man might’ve passed out or something, but he answered eventually.

“Not free.”

He said it with outstanding clarity compared to his muffled and groggy answers from before. In fact, it sounded a lot closer than he should have been. The boy noticed that the man was dragging his body forward at the slowest rate possible, getting near him. With a pounding heart, Seungri observed the man’s facial features. He had short, black hair and huge eyes, darker skin than his own but that could’ve been the bad lighting. He looked a bit older, or maybe that was the exhaustion painted all over his face. As the slave reached the front of his cell, Seungri gasped and crawled backwards. The man’s torso was completely covered in blood.

“W-What?!” the boy rasped. “Blood…! You’re- You’re covered in _blood_!”

“...I noticed.”

“I thought the masters just beat you up? Why’s there so much blood?!”

Looking at him made Seungri feel sick. He’s seen his fair share of blood but nothing quite like this, a person completely doused in their own blood, if it was even his _own_. The slave seemed to notice how nervous he became.

“S’my blood, not others’... Y’know, as much as I want to… talk, I could really use… some help.”

Seungri tried to avoid looking at the blood, and as he did, he focused on something wrapped around the man’s neck. It was some kind of white collar, but it was almost too thin to be a regular collar. Why did this man have to be collared? They were all owned but not one slave wore any kind of accessory on them besides the clothes on their person - not any that he had seen, at least. It was too overwhelming for Seungri to understand, and he felt that he had already passed the limit on his curiosity and would eventually be found out. He retreated to the back of his cell, ignoring the brief look of betrayal on the man’s face.

“Now… why would you do that… little slave…?”

“Q-Quiet! Why do you have a collar? What’s _with_ you? Who are you?”

The slave let out a soft sigh, as if he were about to repeat himself to a child that didn’t understand. He was wrong, however. Seungri was no child and he didn’t need repeating. He didn’t actually expect any answers, obviously, but he had always turned out to be a blabbermouth in the midst of a fearful experience. This time was no different.

“You ask… a lot of... q-questions…” the man appeared to be in pain as his features shifted into a grimace. He coughed and sputtered a dark substance. Seungri didn’t need to be close to know what it was. The man’s bloody spit seeped a bit into the entrance of his cell and the boy freaked out. He didn’t want blood in his cell! Not only to preserve some sanitation but also because he didn’t want the workers to question it.

“S-Stop! You’re bleeding and you’re getting it all over my cell, you’re hurt, idiot! _Why_ are you even hurt, why did the masters do this to-”

“It’s 09…” came the man’s voice to cut him off. “Unless you want… my real name?”

“...Huh?”

“You asked… who I was… It’s 09.”

Seungri gazed at the slave’s face, eyes unmoving from his own. He didn’t expect any of his questions to be answered seriously.

“Real name?” he asked. Right, everyone had a real name. He was used to being called by a number, as names had no meaning here. The boy wondered if he still remembered his own.

“Forgot yours?” The man said it with a sympathetic tone that Seungri didn’t recognize. “Forgot mine, too… long ago. Still remember by chance…” He looked away briefly before focusing an intense stare in Seungri’s direction. The boy didn’t know how to react but he didn’t turn away.

“It’s Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun’s name triggered a memory in Seungri’s mind instantly. The familiarity of it jogged something, and he crazily thought back as to where he’s heard it before because he knows he has. He almost shed a tear when he remembered, _finally_ remembered that name.

“Seunghyun…”

The man had closed his eyes, but opened them as he was addressed. “Hmm?”

“N-No, that’s… that’s my name. My name’s Seunghyun.” His sister’s voice flooded his mind for a second, calling him by his nickname when she was still alive. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, letting a tear fall from his eye. “Seungri… for short.”

A small grin formed on the man’s face, despite being a bit bloody. “That’s great… Didn’t want to call you… 05 forever… Heard you earlier.” He took in a small breath and addressed Seungri by name, making the boy shed silent tears once again in the moonlight of his cell.

“Hi, little Seunghyun.”

It felt like a new start, somehow.


	3. white collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun's side of the situation. I'll move on in the next chapter!

Seunghyun didn’t know how long he lay on the ground. The large gashes on his chest and  abdomen continued to seep blood onto his clothes, making it look like he wore a red, linen shirt instead his usual white attire. The pain was ever present and caused him to spasm every once in a while, unable to do anything other than groan and suffer through it. With no remaining energy to continue moving, the slave rested in front of Seungri’s cell. The boy he encountered had dozed off in weariness. He didn’t ask any more questions and Seunghyun provided no answers. Unfortunately for him, help wasn’t coming any time soon. He knew the boy would be of no help as he was caged and chained, but he’d still felt hopeful in the few minutes that they conversed.

Omegas were known to be of use, after all, whether they were satisfying sexual desires or calming distressed betas and alphas.

He also knew that Seungri would do neither of those things for him, having just met the man. Seunghyun didn’t want those things either. All he wanted was for the pain to go away. He would’ve been all healed up by now if he didn’t have a collar that kept him in check. The thin, white piece of metal clung disturbingly tight to his neck and hindered all possible superhuman efforts. Without it, he’d be able to heal according to his wolf nature, crush anything that came his way, and grotesquely tear apart all the slave owners one by one in this shit hole until they remained nothing but spewn guts across the floor. The masters knew of his incredible strength, of course, and wanted no insane alpha in their presence which is why they hindered his abilities and tormented him every so often. Seunghyun was used to it so he was able to tolerate the beatings and degradation, but really, this time wasn’t anything to blame him for. The man didn’t do anything on purpose, but he supposed that the masters didn’t care either way so long as they filled their daily quota of torturing him.

Before finding himself in this situation, Seunghyun was being forced to have sex with "clients". It was his daily duty, and he was long ago desensitized to all sexual activity, but he found no pleasure in it either. Because he hardly reacted, the masters showed no interest in _him_ \- they liked seeing whoever was his unlucky partner suffer instead. Seunghyun felt guilty every time, but with his strength taken away and the threats of death looking over him, he was forced to comply. The least he could do was try not to be too rough.

Once he finished with a female beta, another female was presented to him. She was his last “client” of the day and he wanted nothing more than to be done with it and go back to the solidarity of his cell. She wailed as she was tied to the bed and pleaded to be let go. It was futile, as the masters never let anyone go. Seunghyun had approached her and as soon as he got a whiff of her scent, he backed off immediately.

This was no ordinary girl. She was unpresented - a _minor_. Unpresented wolves smelled differently than any of the three ranks. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, but they just smelled like young, immature wolves.

Seunghyun has done unspeakable things in his lifetime but he has never sexually engaged with a minor - and he never _will_. He was disgusted with this place. How could they do this to a minor? He thought that pedophilia wasn’t practiced here! Were they… Were they starting to ignore their own rule?

He didn’t know how he’d feel if he was brought here as a child. He was nineteen when he was brought in. Not too old, but not considered a minor anymore. This was the first time a young slave was handed to him, and he hoped there would never be any more.

The alpha realized his mistake once he backed off. He wasn’t supposed to be able to use any of his wolf abilities, including the ability to smell other wolves. Even with the collar, the alpha could still catch and distinguish scents, but he’d never made it obvious until now. He had a split second to make a decision: either stay frozen in shock like a moron or make a mad dash to the exit to have the slightest chance at escaping his impending torture. Before he was even conscious of his decision, Seunghyun was already throwing open the private room's door. The workers were even faster, however, as they threw him down by the time he reached his second step out the door.

The alpha snarled and tried to bite at the hands surrounding him. He missed, and the workers successfully subdued him. They injected something in his neck, most likely a sedative. He was familiar with those. One of the workers laughed at his struggle, but the other was fuming with anger. He didn't know who the man was but he did know that woman.

“How'd you know she was a minor, 09?!” she snarled at Seunghyun.

The worker mocking him stopped laughing suddenly. “What are you talking about, Q? He didn't know, he has the collar on. He just ran away like the fucking idiot he is.”

“That collar must not be doing it's fucking job then, he was clearly able to smell her scent. Stay alert at all times with this one, V, he's always pulling shit. I don't know why we haven't rid of him. The masters don't like him but still keep him around, I don't understand.”

“It's not our job to understand what the masters think. Our job is to make sure the slaves carry out their duties and punish them if they don't.” V grinned as he shoved down Seunghyun's head onto the ground. “Or even if they do. Hurting them is always a great mood booster.”

Q rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Whatever. Go back inside and make sure the girl is still tied, I'll deal with him. He didn't want to follow orders so now he's going to pay for it.”

The older worker nodded and went back inside. Seunghyun feared for the girl's safety but redirected his feelings to the worker in front of him. If he had his way, she'd be dead upon touching him. Dangerous thoughts surfaced to mind, none of which he actually wanted to listen to. He's never killed anyone, but three years of being enslaved drove him into a corner and made him believe that he sure as hell would.

Seunghyun braced himself for the beating, enraged that if he wasn't hindered, he would have the upper hand against these mere humans. None of the workers were wolves, after all, especially not alphas. He spit profanities at her before his speech became limited, and so the beating ensued. The alpha cursed in his mind as she purposefully targeted all his major muscles. She punched and kicked hard, surprising from her small stature.

He would’ve felt ashamed had he not remember that this was going to be a bitch to heal from. Seunghyun withstood it all until Q tired herself out. The sedative took its full effect and he could no longer move or speak voluntarily. He avoided her gaze and stared at the wall, but looked back when he heard something clatter to the ground.

She had dropped a knife, and by her crazed expression, she was planning on using it.

The man let out a hasty yell as the knife plunged down onto his chest. Q tore his shirt and skin open as she sliced the knife sideways. Blood gushed out and instantly drenched him in red. The worker shouted and stabbed him again, this time on his stomach. Seunghyun moaned in despair and desperately signaled his body to _move_ , _move_ , _get out of the fucking way!_ It wouldn’t listen, and she swung the knife down hard onto his abdomen again, slashing away as much skin as she could. By the time she finished, Seunghyun was a bloody mess. He wheezed out pained breaths and fought to get away. Q grabbed his hair and locked eyes with him the moment he jerked.

“I’m done for today, you worthless fucker. I’d kill you right now if it didn’t mean my own death, so you get to live another day, congrats!” She observed his weakened state and huffed. “Get up. The sedative’s gonna wear off any second now. I expect you to get up and walk to your own cell. I’ll be following behind, so don’t even try to do anything suspicious or I’ll really slit your throat.”

Seunghyun knew she would, he didn’t need a reminder. Q has always been one of the workers who monitored him since he arrived. He wouldn’t purposefully anger her, but sometimes his instincts took over and she’d help subdue him. The man assumes she’s never taken a life either, but just like him, the idea grew on her over the years. This was a close call so he pushed his frustration to the side. The sedative was indeed wearing off, so he slowly nodded and made to get up.

It was the toughest thing he ever had to endure, and he’s endured a lot. His cell was by no means close to any of the private rooms upstairs. All chambers were located downstairs, and when he reached the stairway, he was glad that he could at least minimize the strain by going down instead of up.

Alpha chambers were all the way down a massive hallway. Before them was the beta and omega chambers, so the pair had to walk past them in order to reach his own. Seunghyun’s injuries were flaming with searing pain. He had to stop several times and fight the creeping nausea just so he wouldn’t collapse on the spot. When he halted again, Q growled and pushed him forward.

“Keep moving, 09.”

Seunghyun fell and rushed to put his hands forward, but forgot that they were chained behind him. He took in the full blow and groaned. The head was swimming in agony and the gashes pulsed with his rapid heartbeat, bleeding even more than before. He was going to die of blood loss at this rate and never make it back to his cell. The alpha made no effort to move.

“Tch! What a useless alpha you are. Fucking wolves left and right and intolerable to a little bit of pain. What do the masters see in you, really…”

“We see a lot of potential in him, Q. Who are you to question us?”

Q’s jaw dropped and she whirled around to face a group of masters behind her. Eun Ji-won stood at the front and glared, making his displeasure noticeable. He looked intimidating with his slick black hair brushed back and a scowl evident on his face. Sung-hoon didn’t appear to be with them, as Q couldn’t find his annoyingly bright pink hair. That was odd, the two of them were usually seen together. Ji-won eyed Seunghyun’s form briefly before settling his gaze on the frozen worker.

“M-Master Ji-won, I- I didn’t mean any of what I said, please ignore my awful statements! I would never question you!”

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t ignore, you’re not in charge here.” Ji-won looked at Seunghyun again and Q followed his gaze, confused as to why he kept looking at the man. “You’ve done quite the number on him. He also smells like someone that should never be near him. Why is that?”

“I don’t- I don’t know what you’re referring to…”

“Sure you do. 09 stinks of an unpresented wolf. Why were you trying to set them up without our knowledge? You’ve been here for a long time, surely you know that we don’t allow children to engage in sexual matters until they’re of age. Sung-hoon’s rule, remember?”

“I wasn’t! She just… She… V brought her in! I didn’t know she was a minor, I’m truly sorry, master!”

Ji-won didn’t look convinced. “V, huh? Guess I’ll have to speak to him, too, but you’re not off the hook, Q.” He seemed to be thinking over his next words carefully.

“I don’t want to argue. Let’s see… to thank you for carrying out your duties successfully either way, you are hereby dismissed.”

"Dismissed, master?”

She received a nod, so Q quietly made her way past the masters, relieved that she wasn’t getting punished. She was about to open the door when Ji-won started laughing hard enough for him to choke on his saliva.

“Y-You…! You actually thought I’d let you _leave_ ! You’re fucking crazy!” he barked. “You’re dismissed, Q, as in _get the fuck out of here_! Take your shit and leave! You no longer work for us. Oh, you’ll be escorted outside, of course, and all the way to wherever you decide to go until you drop dead. We can’t have any of our work exposed now, can we? Can’t trust you anymore, sweetheart.”

Q’s lips wobbled as she registered what he was saying. She shed tears as the masters grabbed her and pulled her outside. Before the door closed, Ji-won witnessed the fearful expression on her face as a gun was shoved to her temple. He smiled as the door shut and a loud bang resounded from the other side, followed by a heavy thud.

“Well, I knew you didn’t have anything to take and nowhere to go, so why prolong the process, right?”

Ji-won turned back around to face Seunghyun who still lay on the ground, dirtying the pristine tiles with his blood. The master clicked his tongue and picked him up by back of his collar, dragging him forward. They passed the omega chambers when an idea popped in Ji-won’s mind, lips developing into a smirk. The man went back, entered a code, and opened the metal doors, then tossed Seunghyun inside. He signaled the other masters to come inside.

The doors shut with a soft thud. Ji-won continued to drag Seunghyun down many cells, ignoring the watchful gazes of omegas around him. He stopped after a while, then crouched to speak to the alpha in a low voice.

“Listen, 09. Know where we are? The bitches’ chambers. I’ve decided to torture them, too, because why not? You’re going to stay here overnight. A worker will fetch you in the morning and return you to your proper cell. In the meanwhile, you’re going to bleed out in front of hundreds of horny, nurturing omegas who won’t be able to resist your presence.”

The alpha gave no indication that he was listening but Ji-won continued anyway. “Fucking double kill! Some will want to help you, protect you, and others will want to you to fuck them senseless the entire night. Either way, none of you will get what you want. Won’t even be able to _speak_ to an omega, they’ll be so far gone with just a whiff of your scent. If you’re not dead by morning, a master will come to your cell and remove the collar for a second so you heal up. Hope you don’t die so easily, that would be boring. In the meanwhile…

The other masters surrounded Seunghyun in an instant. He was still awake and heard everything Ji-won told him. He probably just didn’t want to make the journey down to the alpha chambers - Seunghyun knew how much he hated going inside for whatever reason. The omegas were closer, so now he was stuck with them. It sucked, being surrounded by hundreds of slaves who could help him. Maybe not fully cure him, but at least stop the bleeding and calm him down.

Omegas were really something else. The alpha didn’t know much about them but he knew their abilities weren’t limited, and that those abilities ranged from extremely fertile bodies to curative powers. The masters made use of their abilities often. He almost envied their freedom but knew that they didn’t ask for any of it.

The alpha felt sudden kicks to his body and he groaned. Fuck, the masters were giving him a beating, too? There’d be no blood left in him anymore. Maybe they were actively trying to kill him, done with him for good regardless of Ji-won or Sung-hoon’s orders. The man didn’t have the energy to yell or cry, the only noises coming from him being weak moans, along with the clanging of his chains. It was quiet in the omega chambers, something he wasn’t entirely used to. The alpha chambers weren’t loud, per se, but they were a lot more aggressive and confrontational with the workers and each other, causing a ruckus every so often. Seunghyun tired of it everyday, but comparing it to this maddening silence, he almost wished to be back in his cell just to ensure that he wasn’t alone.

Seunghyun remained awake long enough to hear someone speak in the distance. An omega slave by the sound of it - he didn’t recognize the voice as any master. _05,_ he heard Ji-won murmur. He blacked out after that. When he awoke, the masters were gone and the cells were still quiet. The blood from his wounds finally clotted, but his shirt was left a disaster. He was sore all over, and for a long time, he remained on the floor as he was unable to move. The alpha got the courage to get up and stumble forward eventually. His goal was to make it to the exit, even if he couldn’t actually leave. He just felt safer the closer he got to it.

It was an unattainable goal. Seunghyun didn’t get very far and collapsed again. He wasn’t sure if his wounds reopened or not but they were flaring up again, leaving him breathless. Groaning was his only outlet to manage the pain. He gently turned to his side and observed his surroundings. Cells ranged down in every direction and faded into the distance as if they were never ending. The alpha couldn’t see past a few cells, and those that he could were no different as he couldn’t make out their inhabitants. The slaves were probably hiding in the back, unwilling to be seen. Seunghyun thought that was smart of them.

A voice broke the silence he dreaded so much. It was soft but gradually became louder the more he tuned in. He recognized it as the slave who spoke earlier, it was hard to forget when nothing else made noise. Seunghyun wasn’t really understanding what was said to him, but he caught the end of the omega’s questions, so he responded back.

“...n’t ‘scape…”

The slave had asked him how he escaped. That was a foolish question, of course he hadn’t. He responded more clearly this time.

“Didn’t… escape… Got beaten… earlier… surely you remember…”

Everyone had heard him, but this particular slave had said something about it. 05, if he remembered correctly. The boy kept questioning him, but his injuries were hurting again so he shut his mouth to avoid making a sound. He forgot the boy’s question briefly but remembered in time to give him an answer.

“Not free.”

That’s right, he wasn’t free. This slave piqued his curiosity so he crawled forward to hear his voice better. He suddenly remembered how Ji-won said the omegas wouldn’t speak to him, but this one was doing so just fine - with a nervous aura, but just fine. Seunghyun got a closer look at him when he finally reached the cell where his voice came from.

He was a young one. Fair skin and dark hair like the rest of them, though a shade lighter. Brown, then. Huge, dark bags under his eyes. He looked very tired, both physically and emotionally. This boy was probably one of the older slaves. The alpha’s heart sank at the possibility. He already looked so young, was he taken as a child? His thoughts were stopped when the omega boy gasped.

“W-What?! Blood…! You’re- You’re covered in _blood_!”

“...I noticed.”

“I thought the masters just beat you up? Why’s there so much blood?!”

A curious one, too. Seunghyun pondered over his answer when he noticed the boy’s wide eyes and frightened expression. Anyone would wear that look if they came across him, he supposed.

“S’my blood, not others’...” he assured. “Y’know, as much as I like… talking to you, I could really use… some help.”

The boy was charming, sure, but if he could use some of those curative powers to help him, he’d be grateful for life - literally. The silence between them stretched far longer than it should’ve. Seunghyun was going to ask for help again when the slave shuffled back and away from him. That was… That hurt. He wasn’t going to help?

“Now… why would you do that… little slave…?”

“Q-Quiet! Why do you have a collar? What’s _with_ you? Who are you?”

Ah, the collar. Had the boy never seen one before? He sighed, probably not. He was willing to bet that the slave had never seen anything other than his cell and the private bedrooms. Of course, he didn’t have anything of value to make a bet.

“You ask… a lot of... q-questions…”

The pain came back in full, but this time something felt lodged in his throat. Seunghyun coughed until it spewed out, blood dripping down his chin and onto the floor. He didn’t even know it reached the slave’s cell until he shrieked about it.

“S-Stop! You’re bleeding and you’re getting it all over my cell, you’re hurt, idiot! _Why_ are you even hurt, why did the masters do this to-”

“It’s 09…” he remembered to say at the boy’s question earlier. “Unless you want… my real name?”

“...Huh?”

“You asked… who I was… It’s 09.”

The boy took a while to answer. “Real name?”

Oh, he must not remember his own. “Forgot yours? Forgot mine, too… long ago. Still remember by chance…”

What a chance it had been. By the second year he was enslaved, he had already forgotten his name, but he happened to overhear some masters talk about him. They let his real name slip and assumed he hadn’t heard, but he had. He was glad he did, at least he could keep some of his sanity by remembering his identity.

Seunghyun looked away as he recalled the memory but focused on the boy afterwards. Maybe sharing his real name to someone other than himself would make him feel more like a normal person, like someone who existed in the presence of others and mattered.

“It’s Seunghyun.”

The slave became silent again. He seemed to zone out into his thoughts a lot. Seunghyun couldn’t fault him. He did that, too. Nothing was said between them, and the alpha closed his eyes in defeat. He wasn’t getting any help, so he’d just have to make it through the night.

“Seunghyun…” he heard the boy whisper.

He opened them to observe the boy. Hearing his name from someone else really did make him feel better. “Hmm?”

“N-No, that’s… that’s my name. My name’s Seunghyun.” The omega paused for a second. “Seungri… for short.

What a coincidence. Another Seunghyun in the world, huh? Seungri was a clever nickname, too. He managed a small grin and hoped that the omega wasn’t put off by the bloody smile. He could still feel the substance in his mouth.

“That’s great… Didn’t want to call you… 05 forever… Heard you earlier.”

He tested out Seungri’s name in his mind before saying it outloud. He was just saying his own name, but it held an immeasurable amount of weight now. It was the first time his name was said so many times in a such a short span, and now he shared it with someone who might be important someday. It was good to make connections with other slaves. If they did get close somehow, then this was one hell of a first meeting. A bloodied alpha and a crying omega separated by metal bars yet connecting all the same. He’d remember this moment.

“Hi, little Seunghyun…”

 

* * *

 

This is how I picture OT3 btw!!


	4. mpreg, but not an update sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT an update, I'm very sorry! This is just some fun stuff I thought of the other day that I most likely won't develop into an actual story or anything, and probably doesn't deserve a separate place so I've just thrown it here. Just ideas/bullet points that I thought would be fun to read, for those of y'all into pregnant Seungri. Enjoy?

Dunno if this is canon-compliant or a whole different au, read it as you will.

Idea: Omega Seungri living the life with his three mates: Seunghyun, Jiyong, and Daesung. Youngbae's already married and has a pup! Seungri really wants kids but is not very expressive about it, but his mates know exactly what he's thinking whenever he looks at Bae's kid with an incredibly fond expression. They give him what he wants during his next heat, and the omega ends up pregnant! With multiples! But... who's the biological father? Seunghyun shouldn't be obssessed with knowing, but Jiyong keeps bragging that they're all _his_ pups and it puts him in a foul mood. How does he even know?! Daesung is along for the ride just as much as Seungri is - the problem lies between Seunghyun and Jiyong. (Multiple pregnancies!!)

First pregnancy:

  * Triplets
  * Mates w/ all the hyungs minus Youngbae bc he's married
  * Alphas GTOP, Beta Daesung, and Omega Seungri
  * Jiyong is absolutely convinced from start to finish that all three pups are his
  * He's not really trying to brag at first but he does eventually, mostly to Seungri in bed
  * Seunghyun is Not Pleased
  * “Hyung you don't have these kinds of powers, you won't know til they're born”
  * “Trust me Dae I know these are my pups, I _feel_ it”
  * “Whatever you say…”
  * No one believes him but turns out the pups are really all Jiyong's and the rest are jealous but happy nonetheless
  * “Next time they're all going to be _mine_ ” -Seunghyun
  * “Next time?? You're planning on getting me pregnant again??? I'm...not sure about that”
  * “Obviously. I'm not going to let Jiyong brag about his pups til death, I want my own pups.”
  * “But they _are_ your pups! Not biologically, sure, but still! Aren't we all mates?”
  * Some slight Angst but it's resolved soon enough, Seunghyun's just a brat



 

Second pregnancy:

  * Twins
  * Jiyong doesn't brag anymore and doesn't expect these pups to be his
  * Seunghyun, on the other hand, wholeheartedly believes they're _his_ pups
  * “How do you know it's multiples and not just one, huge pup?”
  * “Omega have you taken a look at yourself? You're just as huge as you were with the triplets, I wouldn't be surprised if you had three again.”
  * “I refuse to have triplets again, there's no way I'm going through that”
  * “You…can't really refuse when you're already pregnant, baby… maybe you're just having twins”
  * “Will I ever have just one pup? Why must I be cursed to be so fertile”
  * “Not a curse, it's a blessing”
  * Daesung's an angel throughout the whole thing and doesn't take sides, would like if he had biological kids but it's not a problem if they're not
  * Seungri births twins to no one's surprise, but they _are_ shocked when they smell them and take in nothing but Daesung's scent
  * Seunghyun sniffs them desperately bc he cannot _believe_ there's no trace of himself on these pups
  * Jiyong almost pees his pants in laughter
  * Daesung's overjoyed!! But still apologizes to Seunghyun
  * “Sorry, hyung, we don't dictate how these things turn out… Maybe next time?”
  * Seungri: “AGAIN??!!? STOP IMPREGNATING ME”
  * “But Ri, when we get into it, you're the one asking to be fucked and bred full of-”
  * “SHUT UP”



 

Third pregnancy:

  * Seungri can't believe he's let his mates knock him up for the third time but he puts up with it
  * Seunghyun fucks him the hardest during his heat, focused on finally being the one with biological pups, and continues to fuck him and constantly be at his side during the pregnancy
  * The others roll his eyes but let him be, Seungri enjoys the attention anyway
  * Seunghyun seems super proud bc Seungri's belly is the biggest it's ever been, so he's convinced there's at least three pups again, maybe even _four_
  * Seungri almost faints at the suggestion, he can't imagine being in labor with four pups in his belly
  * Turns out there's only two pups - twins again! However, one is Seunghyun's and the other is Daesung's
  * Seunghyun is visibly upset but it's overridden by the immense fucking satisfaction at finally having his own kid, even tho he equally loves all his kids and treats them the same
  * Daesung is pleasantly surprised and kisses Seungri for all the effort he's put in for them (and then fucks him way later ofc)
  * Happy ending with 7 kids lmao
  * Youngbae: “y'all trying to make next generation's bigbang or what?? Keep it in your pants, you guys”
  * “You have no say in the matter, Youngbae, father of three kids and two adopted ones. You're just two pups short”
  * “Nah, we've actually just finished the papers for another boy, so… we're catching up?”
  * “oh my god”
  * Jiyong finally pees his pants



**Author's Note:**

> Yo let me know if I need to add any tags, warnings, triggers, or anything! Otherwise, thanks for reading and comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
